Better Days, Chapter 4
by Laila999
Summary: Oh god! What now? Hah. Now your all caught up with what i wrote so far. Mind the language hahahhaa...


It blanketed as she drove. She sighed. " Lets just hope the road dosnt freeze over." Laila said. But what she didnt know , was that it already was a sheet of black ice... She contiued down the road. Being distance away from town she sighed. Oh god. She said. The twists and turns around the road until it came to a highway. " Oh god im lost." She said facepalming and shaking her head in annoyance. She was a moron in so many ways, she couldnt even rememeber. She finnally came to a turn , but...but the car wasnt turning . " Wait-WHAT! OH MY GOD" She cried. a truck flipped over aswell infront of her. " OH MY GO- " She cried , before the car made contact with the huge truck...

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sounds were barely heard in her ears. It was later in the evening. Word quickly spread about the accsident , as the brunnete was quickly rushed into the infirmary. She wasnt totally crushed no, but had gotten a near fatal concusion. But none the less , was seriously hurt. Her arm was broken , and also had one of her legs amputated. But the main thing was - she wasnt dead yet..

The sun had risen as Kayla checked into the hospital as a visitor. The taller brunette was worried all night , as she crept twoard her ex-roomate's door. Inside Laila looked like she was still asleep , as she rolled around a bit. Bandages were wrapped around her head , and a heart monitor beeped slowly nearby. Kayla sighed , sitting in the chair nearby , tears streaming down her tan cheeks. " I wish this had not happened...if i didnt move out, i couldve stopped you...or...or something...or..or..." she said. She sighs. _Oh god_, Kayla thought to herself._ Dont cry...Dont cry...dont...dont..dont...dont..._But then she covered her head into her hands and cried."This was a horrible thing," She said aloud. " To do to a innocent...broken...lonely girl." She said. She sat beside her. " It'll be alright...Alright?" Kayla spoke. She smiled , pulling out a small flower and setting it onto her table before walking out...

It has officially been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since the accident. But today was the first day Laila had actually awoken since the car accsident. The brunnete sat at her bed , not being able to see well due to her glasses being completely shattered. She was now almost blind. She groaned , moving her one arm - which was sore from stifness , to grab her glass of water on the table. Nearby Kayla sat, watching one of her shows. "No-No! That should NOT be correct you fuckin bum!" She cried to the tv. Laila smiled and laughed. Her laugh was slightly cracked though. She sipped her glass , and sighed._This atleast, could not get worse._ She thought. Well..she was wrong..

In the afternoon she noticed something. " Uhh did you guys feed me too much or somethin?" The brown eyed brunette said. " Huh?" Kayla said glaring to her. She did not notice her stomach nearly doubled in size. " Weird. Ill check with the nurse." Kayla said , walking outside for a moment. After a moment of whispers the nurse came in grinning ear to ear. Her name was Dori , with her jet black hair down to the waist. " Alright Laila , " She said reading some statics on the clipboard. " Were just gonna give you a X-ray...see if they're is too much food in ya." She spoke with a texas accent. As kayla helped her into a wheelchair,since she had not recovered enough to walk at least. She was rolled over to the nearby X-Ray room.

After the X-ray and being rolled back to her room , the small she was worried. She did not want to be like this forever! She sighed. _ cant be worse...cant be worst...cant be...cant...cant...cant...cant... _ She thought as the nurse returned. She wispered to Kayla a moment , who gasped -half in horror , half in delight. She glared to her. " She should know." Kayla said. Laila's stomach tensed. _ Ohhh god..When she says that, its nothin but trouble for me.._ She thought laying back. She felt like she might puke. The nurse nodded and smiled. " Congrats Laila , your going to be a mother!" The nurse said cheerfully. This sent the brunnete sitting up , spitting out the water in horror. " wait, ** WHAT!? **" She cried. " I ...But i never...and... " She stammered, falling back onto her pillow. Kayla quickly covered the nurses ears. " Take cover!" She cried. Right after the brunnete screamed , nearly shattering the glass cup. She finnaly calmed down , sipped down some more water , and passed out...

It was the following morning , as she brunete was still processing what had happened...Her brown eyes full of unwanted horror. " Oh..my...god.." She cried. She looked at Kayla, who had somewhat fallen asleep on the chair. Her mind flashed from a couple months ago- when Wheatley was first dead - to the accsident 2 weeks ago...to now. She looked to Kayla. She threw one of her pillows at her " Yo bitch, wake up! " She said. Kayla stiffened a moment before slowly opening her eyes " Ehhhwha? " She mumbled. She finnaly woke up , then her cell phone went off. " Opp, holdon" She answered her phone. "Mhm. Yeah shed appriciate it, its been so long!" She mumbled. " Yea. Yeah...come by 3 alright? Alri- no...No its fine! Were at Rose Ann Hospital. " She rolled her eyes laying back onto her other pillow. " Ok...Okay...Bye." She said, and hung up. Kayla had a mischievous look in her eye. But she didnt question it. The nurse came in a moment later. " Time for breakfast Laila. " She said. Laila sighed, her bangs over her one eye. On the tray Dori the nurse held , had some salad ,which she loved. " Cool." She grabbed the tray and started eating. " Mm " She said with a smile. The nurse nodded in Appriciation , and walked out. " Wellll...?" Kayla said looking at her , picking out some tomatos from the salad. " I have a surprise for you , at 3 PM . " Kayla continued. _ what is she up to... _ the brunnette thought, as she finished her salad. She smiled, grabbing something that was the only 2 things brought from her house...Her journal.

_ 11/23/17_

Its been 2 weeks since i left my house. BIG mistake. Heh...i got totalled in a accsident... Hm. Miss Wheatley, but more focused on this surprise Kayla is preparing...I miss some of my other school friends, a couple i havent talked to in a LONG...time. Hmm...Maybe i should call them up? They'res this one boy who I havent seen since graduation.. Hmmm : ) Maybe ill call him up too.. As dark as this age is, im still ...sane..i guess.. Ive noticed the jar. I cant get anymore upset about this! I cant go insane like ...like my dad did...killed my mom...and...and my...(broken by a tear). If she was still here... If only. ( Sigh ) going to go watch some reruns of Adventure time...and maybe some ihascupquake heh.. Goodbye for now~ 

She closed her journal , and set it aside. She grabbed her ipod , the other thing taken from her house. And started scrolling through some old pictures. She sometimes took a couple pictures of wheatley when she can. She smiled remembering her old friend. A tear fell onto the photo. She had such a torturous life. She looked at the time. 1:30. " Well. Still some time to burn. " She said, going to the main menu of her ipod , and going to youtube. She smiled looking for her favorite episode of Ihazcupquake...the 100 episode of Minecraft Oasis...

2:45. "Oh great" She had just finished the video , and looked out. She yawned laying back onto her pillow. " Oh please dont fall asleep" Kayla said, who had been watching tv, still picking at the left over tomatos from lunch, which had been delivered a while ago. Time ticked as she looked at her local news. Then , about 20 minutes later a knock at the door. " Come in!" Kayla said, looking at her watch with a smile. Then, at the door , stood her best friend , her sidekick through the ages of middle and high school...one of her old crushes. "Chris!" She cried.

It was 3:02 , as one of her best friends stood at the hospital door. " Oh my god i cant beleive your here!" She cried. She squermed in her bed, anxiously. The black haired boy laughed walking in and sitting beside her. " Its been so long Laila!" He said laughing. "Oh gosh i dont know where to start!" She said , hugging him tightly. " Haha remember when we met in 3rd grade?""Oh my god yes " She cried laughing. " I remember when you transfered. Heh. I nearly bowled you over, and that was just a hello!" They both laughed remembering that. She smiled. She sighed. " Im so glad your here dude!" Laila said ruffling his hair. " Hey !My hair is messy enough!" He cried laughing. She smiled and started channel surfing. " Still a fan of explosions?" She asked." Hell yes i am " He said, grabbing her journal. She quickly grabbed it. " DONT, touch my journal." She said quertly hiding it under her pillow. He laughed. " I should be outta this hospital by tommorow. " She said. He smiled. " Great." He said. He smiled watching a show as she rested her head on the pillow, yawning despite the surprise. He layed back beside her. " I missed you so much!" The brunette said with a sleepy joy. " I missed you too Laila." He said. She hugged him , her hands slightly slipping , before she passed out.

She woke up a couple hours later, and apparently Chris went to the cafeteria with kayla to get dinner. She sighed scrolling through tv. she nearly forgot about Wheatley. Some thoughts pressed into her mind. But one thing made her look. Her necklace- one she ALWAYS wore- was...was glowing..

She sighed, rolling over. Both Kayla and Chris were fast asleep on the couch. But for some reason , Laila couldnt fall asleep. She yawned, flipping to another side. Her hair a total mess. The bandages were finnaly taken off her head, and was going to check out tommorow morning. She flips until she was upside down! She couldnt get comfertable. " Ugh. " She said to herself. She flipped over some more before giving up on getting any sleep tonight. She thought of when she played minecraft. She used to play with her online friends , Deathglow , Cjtheminecrafter... That was before. Now she never went on minecraft anymore. No contact to her friends. She sighed turning on one of the songs on the ipod. When she listened to it , she groaned but continued listening anyway...

_ You and me, we used to be together  
Every day together, always  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end _

She whimpered. Oh god this song pulled at her heart.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts 

She flipped over, sniffling. Burrying her face into her pillow. " God damnit dont cry!" She said.

_Our memories, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands, I sit and cry_

A tear streamed off her face. _ oh god...dont meltdown now... _

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no, no_

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are

She shuddered, breaking down slowly. Thoughts of Wheatley covering her mind, causing her brain to entirely shut down.

_You and me  
I can see us dying, are we?_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

She curled into a ball. Oh god if only she could reach her ipod, but her arms refused to move. " Oh my god.."

_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons_

I know you're good, I know you're good  
I know you're real good, oh  
La da da da, la da da da da  
Don't, don't

Oh, oh  
Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling  
Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling  
Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts

She broke out in a sob. She missed him so ! No matter how much she pushed him out. He always returned to her somehow.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chris. She then remembered the same thing happening at her prom. Being one of the only ones without a date. He smiled. " You alright Lillypad?" He said. Lillypad was her nickname,since she loved lilies with her life. She shook her head. "I miss him so much!" She cried. He sat beside her , conforting her. " Shh. its alright. He would want you to be happy." He said soothingly. She finnaly stopped crying, shivering from the cold. He wrapped the blanket around his best friend and huged her. " Goodnight." He said with a smile. " N-night.." She finnaly said, laying down and falling asleep.


End file.
